


Lullaby

by rosalina2124



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Johnny suffers a case of appendicitis we'll everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????I know the feelingOf finding yourself stuck out on the ledgeAnd there ain't no healingFrom cuttin' yourself with the jagged edgeI'm tellin' you that it's never that badAnd take it from someone who's been where your atYou're laid out on the floor and you're not sureYou can take this anymoreSo just give it one more tryWith a lullabyAnd turn this up on the radioIf you can hear me nowI'm reachin' out to let you knowThat you're not aloneAnd you can't tell, I'm scared as hell'Cause I can't get you on the telephoneSo just close your eyesWell honey here comes a lullabyYour very own lullabyPlease let me take youOut of the darkness and into the light'Cause I have faith in youThat you're gonna make it through another nightStop thinkin' about the easy way out





	Lullaby

Chapter one  
The feeling of cool hands pressing down on my stomach causes me to flinch as I try to relax,it hurts so bad,something isn’t right. I know why Dr.Brackett has to do this,he needs to find what’s wrong with me,but it hurts none the less. I’ve been feeling funny all day,but have just brushed it off as a stomach bug,until after the last call we were on,the pain suddenly got unbearable,I sucked it up,got through the call,but once we made it to the hospital with the patient,I was about to keel over,so Roy convinced me to get checked out since we were here anyways. Which has now led to me laying on my back on a exam table,with him feeling my stomach,and Dix watching my vitals. “Easy John,I know it hurts son”he murmurs softly as he lets go of my lower right side,and it takes all I have to not cry out. It finally eases up,it made my heart rate spike,which I know isn’t good. “It’s bad isn’t it Doc”I murmur softly, “I’m afraid so, it looks like you’ve got a case of appendicitis,I’m going to get an x ray of your stomach to confirm,but we’ll have to get you up to surgery sooner rather than later”he says gently, “OK,I trust you”I murmur as he nods. They get my shirt off and get me positioned right,which hurts,and get the machine over me. They take a few pictures,then I’m done. 

“I’m going to go get the OR ready alright,in the mean time Dix will help get you prepped alright”he says as I see her get the supplies ready for a IV,and a gown,she’s going to have to undress me fully,and get me in it,great just great,I know she’s seen it all before but it doesn’t make it any less awkward. I nod,then he leaves,meaning it’s just me and Dix,which is alright,she’ll take good care of me. “I’m going to help you get changed if that’s alright Johnny,I’ll try to make it quick,Susie here’s going to help me if that’s OK”she murmurs softly placing a cool hand against my cheek,”OK Dix”I murmur softly as I see the other nurse step into the room. This is not going to be fun,it’s going to hurt,and I’m going to have to let go of my pride,which is even harder. I let them change me,I can’t sit up,so they have me get on my side,and they start with my boots,then they undo my belts,and shimmy my pants down,get them off,then goes my shirt. They leave my underwear and socks on,for my privacy,then they get the gown on me,then pull a sheet over me as well. I let her start an IV,it’s not bad,a little pinch,then it’s over. 

She hangs the bag,it has a sedative in it,and fluids to keep me hydrated. “All done sweetie,we’re going to get you down to the OR alright”she murmurs softly running a hand through my hair,comforting. This won’t be the first time I’ve been in the OR,it’s been awhile,but I’ve been before,and it’s not my favorite thing. “OK,does Roy know yet”I murmur softly, “he does hon, I had one of the nurses let him know what’s going on”she murmurs as I let them help me onto a gurney,I can do it myself with a little bit of help. We’re mindful of the iv,and she has me lay on my back,which I can hardly stand,it hurts,it’s dull now because of the pain meds,but it still hurts. “Easy,I know that it hurts,this will be over soon enough honey,I promise”she murmurs softly as I nod,taking in a breath and letting it out,trying to relax. We move down the hallway,and before I know it we’re in the OR,where Dr.Brackett is waiting. 

They move me to the operating table,which is cold,but tolerable,then get the lights positioned. “Alright John,I’m going to give you the anesthesia now,it’ll knock you out pretty quickly,the next time you wake up this will all be over,I’ll need you to count backwards from 100”he murmurs softly as I nod. He puts the mask over my mouth and nose,and starts the anesthesia. I count back from 100 and before I know it I’m out,by the time I hit 97,the last thought on my mind is whether or not if I’ll be OK,and if I’ll make it through this,just like the other times.


End file.
